Road Trip
by HyLarryous
Summary: A story that's been bouncing around in my head for a while now. I call it the Road Trip AU. Jaune, Sun, and Neptune are college buddies who saved up money to rent an RV and travel the country on a year long sightseeing tour of the U.S. Joined by Jaune's friend Ren the four will find more than they bargained for after helping four damsels in distress. Takes place in our world.
1. Setting Off

**HEY EVERYBODY! Welcome to my latest project! I don't know if this AU has been made yet (If it hasn't, AWESOME I'm a pioneer, if it has than maybe this will spark some more interest in it.) Now I know a lot of you will probably be asking 'Hey Darth, where's the next chapter of Promises it's been months and we've been super patient!' And you're right, the next chapter should have been out by now, and I can't thank you guys enough for your patience. On the plus side; I'm still working on it as you're reading this so it should be uploaded later today. On another note, this story is gonna have hella short chapters, and the second chapter of this story is almost done so that will be uploaded too at some point soon. Anyways now that that's out of the way please enjoy Road Trip!**

 **(Quick A/N: Pairings not listed in the summary are NoRen and Black Sun)**

Jaune stared, dumbfounded, at the machine in front of him. It was sleek, modern, the engine rumbled loud enough that Jaune could feel it in his ribcage; it no doubt had all the amenities he and his friends Neptune and Sun would need for their trip. You know what it _wasn't_?

The RV Jaune had asked Neptune to rent.

"Nep, question for ya; Why the fuck did you rent a _tour bus_?" he said, turning to his blue haired friend, who was staring at the bus as if it were a masterful work of art he'd created with own hands.

Neptune turned and put on his patented 'panty dropper' smile and patted Jaune on the shoulder. "I didn't just rent it, I bought it." He said, making Jaune hit himself in the forehead and drag his hand down across his face.

"Neptune! How the hell did you afford this and not bankrupt our trip?" he asked, doing everything he could not to strangle one of his closest friends.

During their freshman year at college the three had made a pact that after graduation, before they threw themselves into the monotony of life, they would take a year off, rent an RV, and travel the country.

Now it might all have been for naught since Neptune decided it would be a good idea to go above and beyond their original plan.

And he still kept that damn smile on his face. "I pulled a little more money out of the research grant the Schnee Power Company gave me." He said, his smile turning into a smirk.

Jaune blinked. "How much money did they _give_ you?" he asked. "Enough to buy the Party Bus and fuel it for the entire trip and still have money left over." His blue haired friend responded.

Jaune spocked an eyebrow at the blunette. "Okay two things. One; we're not calling it the party bus. Two; don't you actually have to use that money to, you know, _research and develop_ something for them?" he said, waving his arms for emphasis.

At this Neptune actually laughed. "Technically yes, but I managed to make the proof of concept model they wanted to show the board of directors for like, two grands worth of computer parts and scrap." He said. Jaune just sighed and grabbed his bag of about every piece of clothing he owned and got on the bus.

He was immediately greeted by Sun, the faunus' monkey tail swinging around wildly in excitement as he darted around the interior of the bus. "Dude this is so awesome! There's a little kitchen in the back and a surprising amount of storage space." To emphasize this Sun hopped over to one of the beds and pulled out the drawer underneath it, revealing quite a bit of space, more than enough for all of Jaunes clothes.

He threw his bag in the drawer and said "Dibs.", much to Suns chagrin. "Whatever dude, I got the top bunk." The faunus said, leaping up onto the bed above Jaunes. He smiled at his friend as he began unpacking, carefully folding his clothes to avoid wrinkling them.

He looked up to see Sun poking his head out from his bed. "Can I help you?" Jaune asked, throwing the last of his clothes in the drawer and closing it. "I get a closet." Was Sun's reply as he reached out and flung open a small compartment next to the beds, hitting Jaune in the face with it.

"Uh, sorry about that dude." Sun said as he quickly shut the door to the closet and ducked back into his bunk. Jaune just grunted and massaged his aching jaw. The reality of what was going on was finally starting to sink in. He was really on a bus that he was going to be living in for the next year, with two of his best friends. He chuckled to himself.

"We're really doing it aren't we?" he asked himself. Apparently it was loud enough for Sun to hear him since he poked his head out, a huge grin on his face.

"I know dude! I didn't think this day would actually come. I'm so excited!" he exclaimed as he swung down from the bed and ran to the door to the bus. "Neptune come on! I wanna get this started and all your shits been put away already!" he called down.

Neptune climbed the stairs to the bus and threw his backpack at the blonde faunus. "Yeah yeah I'm on here. Now let's get this road trip started!" he exclaimed as he took out an iPod and hooked it onto the dock in the radio before falling into the driver's seat and shutting the door.

Sun cheered and jumped onto the couch by the window while Jaune moved up and sat in the seat by the stairs leading out. Neptune put the bus in gear and pressed the accelerator, queuing up a playlist on the music player.

"Did you wire a new sound system into the bus you nerd?" Sun asked as the opening to 'What I got.' by Sublime began to play. "You know I did, songs are played through the whole bus. Now shut up and sing." Neptune yelled back at them before he started belting out the lyrics to the song, accompanied by Sun and Jaune.

 _Early in the morning, rise into the street_

 _Light me up that cigarette and I strap shoes on my feet._

 _Got to find the reason, the reason things went wrong_

 _Got to find a reason why my monies all gone._ Before the next line started Jaune shouted "This fucking bus is why!", earning a laugh from Sun.

And so they sang as the bus pulled onto the road leading to the highway. About a third of the way through the song Jaune spied a pedestrian walking along the road, a backpack on his back. Jaune squinted at the figure as the bus made to pass him. The young man was lanky with long black hair, wearing a green jacket that Jaune recognized. Jaune shot up from his seat and nearly fell down the stairs as they passed the young man.

"Neptune stop the bus I know that dude." He said, grabbing at the safety railing in an attempt not to get himself a concussion.

Neptune pulled the bus as far onto the shoulder as he could without blocking the door or traffic and opened the door for Jaune, who hopped out and shouted at the young man.

"Ren, dude! What are you doing out here?" he asked.

Lie Ren had been in Jaunes dance and classical literature classes when they attended Beacon. He was a tall young man, though he fell a few inches short of Jaune, with magenta eyes and a streak in his hair to match them. His most defining feature was that he had in impeccable sense of style, often dressing like an anime character and making elaborate cosplays in his spare time for conventions. Jaune had helped on a few occasions. They also had a friendly rivalry when it came to DDR, always competing for the top scores on the hardest songs available.

The stylish young man smiled at Jaune and offered his fist for bumping, which Jaune wasted no time in doing. "I'm taking a year off to travel the country and, as cliché as this might sound, find myself." He said, his hands sliding into the pockets of his jacket as he stared at the side of the bus. "So . . . what's with the party bus?" he asked, nodding at the massive vehicle.

From inside a voice called out "Told you!" Jaune scowled and yelled back "We're not calling it the party bus!" He turned back to Ren and shook his head. "Neptune and Sun are with me. We're taking a year off too to travel the country." He explained.

Ren smiled. "You sure you'll be able to put up with them for the next three hundred and sixty five days?" he asked.

Jaune chuckled and ran his hand through his hair. "I'm honestly not sure. You know you're welcome to come with us. We have an extra bed in the bus you could use. And meaningful journeys are more meaningful with friends to share it with." He said, gesturing to the open door of the bus.

Ren tapped his chin thoughtfully. "You're not entirely wrong. And this would definitely beat sleeping in a tent or relying on the good will of strangers. Okay, count me in." he said, patting Jaune on the shoulder as he walked past and entered the bus. "Awesome." Jaune said to himself as he climbed back onto the bus.

"Neptune move I wanna see how this beast handles." He said, motioning for Neptune to get up. Neptune got up and patted Jaune on the shoulder. "Spoiler, it handles like a bus." He said before heading back and plopping on the lower bed across from Jaunes. "You don't mind taking the top bunk do you?" the blunette asked as Ren began putting his clothes away.

"Not at all, I prefer to top anyway." He said, making both Sun and Neptune look at him with wide eyes.

"It was a joke guys, relax." He said, throwing his now empty backpack into the closet and climbing into his bed. "This is surprisingly comfortable." He added as he laced his fingers behind his head and let out a satisfied sigh.

Jaune meanwhile was buckling himself into the driver's seat. "Yo! Someone come up here and be my copilot. I get antsy without one." He called into the back.

"I got you dude." Sun said as he swung down from his bed and plopped into the seat by the stairs. "You're my eyes Goose." Jaune said as Sun buckled himself in.

Jaune put the bus in gear and got it back out on the road, selecting a new song from the iPod. He turned to Sun and smiled as the song's intro played, and Sun grinned like a bandit.

"Somewhere, deep in the slow eternal dance of the heavens drifts a planet called simply 'Earth'." Jaune said alongside the announcer that narrated the opening of the song.

"And among the otherwise unremarkable population of this planet are two unlikely heroes, destined to save the future, FROM _ITSELF_!" Sun said as the song moved into its proper intro.

"Hey ninja Brian, I built a time machine space ship. You wanna go on it?" Jaune asked alongside one of the vocalists, known as Danny Sexbang. "Yeah." Sun responded. "Okay cool." Jaune replied before they both started singing.

 _Soaring through the galaxy, the stars and sky alight._

 _The speed of lights for pussies we're going, at the speed of Brian._

 _Flying towards the sexual peak of history and time._

Jaune gestured at the dashboard dramatically as he spoke. _"Computer, set a sexy course for the sexiest year unf."_

Then as a group, Neptune, Sun, and Jaune sang; _"Sixty-nine, sixty-nine!"_

They sang the song in its entirety, and it left Ren a mess, the young man laughing so hard that he rolled off his bunk.

Miles ticked off on the odometer and more songs were sung or simply listened to. At one point the songs switched to Japanese pop music and Sun shouted into the back; "What kinda weaboo garbage is this?" to which Neptune responded "Don't you make fun of Miss Monochrome I will fucking fight you!"

More time passed more miles fell beneath their wheels. Eventually they pulled in at a rest stop to eat and stretch. They talked for a bit and Ren introduced himself properly to Sun and Neptune, talking about his major in animation and how Jaune and he had met through DDR.

Eventually they got back underway. Neptune and Ren stared at the road map and what tourist attractions they could visit when they reached their first destination when suddenly Neptune perked up.

"I sense a disturbance in the Force." He said, running to the front of the bus and almost knocking Jaune from the driver's seat and forcing the bus into the dividing wall.

"Dude what the fuck are you trying to make me crash?" he screamed as he righted himself and the bus amidst the honking horns of other motorists.

"I sense hot girls in distress about ten miles up the road." The blue haired techie said pointing toward the horizon.

Sun sighed and let his head drop lifelessly. "How the fuck does he do that?" the monkey faunus asked his blonde friend as Jaune turned his attention back to the road. "I don't know dude, but it scares me that _that's_ his superpower." Jaune said.

"We have superpowers?" Sun asked excitedly. Jaune nodded sagely. "Of course we do. Neptune's is sensing when women are in distress. Mine is being able to take a beating and come away with barely a scratch. And yours is . . . well I don't know what yours is yet but you have one. We should be getting close to these hot girls in distress so keep an eye out." He said. Neptune joined them near the front of the bus. "Don't worry, I'll see them before you do." He quipped with a cocky grin on his face.

Jaune and Sun shook their heads and looked back to the road. Eventually however a car did appear on the horizon, blinkers on and with four young women standing around it. "There they are, let's see if we can help them out." Jaune muttered as he pulled the bus onto the shoulder in front of the car and opened the door.

Neptune and Jaune stepped off the bus and the four girls turned to look at them.

The tallest had a waterfall of blonde hair that fell to her waist, her lilac eyes curious and analytical as she looked them over. Her hands were covered in grease; apparently she'd been trying to get the car in working order. It was also not lost on Jaune that she was particularly well endowed. He of course noticed this when she crossed her arms underneath them and quirked an eyebrow at them. Don't look at him like that.

The girl next to her had also apparently been trying to fix the car, if the grease stains on her bright pink shirt were any indication. Much like her companion she was looking them over carefully, her teal eyes framed by her bright orange hair.

One of the women leaning against the car walked over to join her friends and Jaunes jaw almost hit the floor. She was absolutely stunning. He dress was pristine and unwrinkled. Her snow white hair done up in a lopsided ponytail that left her bangs free to frame her ice blue eyes and at the same time barely conceal the scar at the edge of her left eye. Jaune was pretty sure if he was a cartoon character there would be little hearts floating around his head.

He shook his head to clear it and glanced at the last girl, who looked away from her book long enough to give them both a once over and give Jaune a glimpse of bright amber eyes before they turned back to her book, her deep black hair obscuring her face. What really stood out were the twitching cat ears that poked out from the top of her head. A faunus then.

Jaune was overwhelmed by the combined beauty of all four women and felt his anxiety start to kick in. Neptune glanced at his blonde friend and gave him knowing smile before turning to the four women across from them.

"Ladies."

 **And that's the end of the first chapter. I wanted to thank you guys again for giving this a read and for your patience as I work on Promises, as I said the next chapter for that will be up later today.**

 **On a sadder note today marks the one year anniversary of Monty Oums passing. I wish I had something profound to say or some memory of Monty that I could share, but I never met him, never got to shake his hand and thank him for creating this amazing show that inspired me and so many others to do something creative. I wish I had been able to. And if anyone reading this has, I hope that meeting him inspired you to do something you've always wanted to do, to be creative in some way, shape, or form.**

 **Thank You Monty. For Everything.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here it is folks, after months of waiting patiently (which I cannot thank you guys enough for) the next chapter of Road Trip is up.**

The blonde girl gave them a questioning look. "Can we help you?" she asked. Neptune kept smiling. "Actually, I think we could help you." He said, his confidence evident in his tone.

The blonde girl was not impressed. "That so? I've been working on this car for years and know it inside and out. What exactly makes you think you can fix it when I couldn't?" she asked heatedly.

Surprisingly enough, the girl in white stepped forward. And when she spoke, it made Jaunes heart flutter. "Hold on Yang, I actually happen to know this young man. Hello Neptune." She said, waving at the blue haired man.

Neptune squinted at the girl before they widened in surprise. "Weiss Schnee? Holy crap I haven't seen you since that meeting with your father after he saw my prototype. What brings you out here?" he asked as he took a few steps closer. Weiss smiled. "I actually have to go to a fencing tournament in Seattle in a few months. Yang, Blake, and Nora are heading to a concert in Nevada around the same time so we decided to travel together and make a vacation out of it." She said, pointing at the blonde, ravenette, and redhead respectively. "May I ask what brings you out here on a tour bus of all things?" she asked politely.

Neptune whacked Jaune in the chest as he spoke; "Me, this guy here and two of our other friends decided we'd save up a shit ton of money, rent an RV and travel the country for a whole year. Well, that was the original plan. After I built the prototype your dad gave me the research grant for I decided to take what was left and purchase this beast." He said, tapping the bus with his knuckles.

Weiss glanced at it then back to him. "It certainly sounds like a fun way to spend a year, though I don't think father would be pleased to hear that you spent Schnee money on personal expenses. We can discuss that later though, I believe you said you might be able to help Yang here with her car?" she asked, gesturing to the vehicle with the hood up. Neptune nodded and cracked his knuckles. "Jaune, if you please?" Neptune asked, walking over to the car. Jaune puffed out a breath, blowing some of his hair from out of his face as he walked up behind his friend. Neptune then propped himself up on the car and flipped up so he was doing a handstand on the hood of the car, held up by Jaune, who did his best not to make eye contact with his friends crotch.

He glanced over at the blonde girl, Yang was her name right? She quirked an eyebrow at him and he just rolled his eyes. "I'm Yang, Yang Xiao Long." The blonde girl said as she tried not to laugh at his predicament. "Jaune Arc, and the jackass who's trying to get me to make out with his crotch is Neptune, as you already know." He responded. "Jaune hold me still." Neptune commanded as he swayed himself around, checking as much of the engine as he could. "I'm surprised this thing even runs. What is it, '87, '89? I also found your problem. You can let me go Jaune." Neptune said, managing to not fall on his ass when his blonde friend let him drop without warning. Neptune grabbed a tool kit from one of the outer compartments of the bus and set to work.

"I should be able to fix your problem, at least enough that it can get you to a rest stop. From there I can see if there's a more permanent solution or if it should just be sold for scrap." He said as he dug around in the engine. "Try it now." He said as he shut the hood of the old car and throwing the blonde girl, her name is definitely Yang, her jacket. "Well, thanks for the patch job. Hopefully we can get it to a mechanic." She said as she climbed into the car and tried starting the engine. It took a couple seconds but eventually the engine turned over. "If you like we can follow you to that rest stop and I can take a closer look." Neptune said as he leaned against the car.

Yang gave him a skeptical look. "I don't know. Seems kinda weird when two dudes in a tour bus help four girls then ask to follow them." She said, sparing Jaune a glance. "There are actually four of us." Jaune said weakly, hooking his thumb over the shoulder at the door of the bus. As if on cue Ren poked his head out of the door and Sun appeared at one of the windows. The red haired girl gasped audibly and practically teleported over to where Ren was. "Hi there, I'm Nora, what's your name, did I mention you're actually really cute, cause you seriously are." She said, immediately going into a tirade, that Ren stopped by gently saying; "Nora."

And just as easily as flipping a switch she fell silent, leaving the other three girls awestruck. "My name is Lie Ren, and it's very nice to meet you Nora." He said, and everyone around could almost _see_ the floating hearts around her. "Can I ride with you guys on the way to the next rest stop?" she called to Neptune, who simply shrugged an affirmative and glanced at the three girls in the car, who also shrugged. With an excited squeal Nora darted into the bus, dragging Ren inside with her. "I think Ren made himself a new friend." Jaune joked as he climbed onto the bus.

"I'd like to ride with you too, if you don't mind." Weiss said as she got out of the car. Yang gave her an incredulous look before sighing. "Fine, but the blondes are gonna ride with us." She said. Weiss nodded and headed onto the bus, and a few seconds later Jaune and Sun exited the bus and headed towards the car, hopping in the back seats. "What's up?" Sun asked, his smile cocky and sure. "Sun Wukong, you guys have already met my buddy Jaune." He said as the car lurched forward before managing to reach cruising speed.

The blonde girl smiled slightly when she glanced at Jaune in the rear view mirror. "Yang Xiao Long, and my kitty co-pilot is Blake."

The ride was silent and kind of awkward, the only real noise being the occasional rattle of the engine, and the sound of pages being turned by the cat eared faunus girl.

Jaune drummed his fingers on his leg and shared a glance with Sun before attempting to speak. "So uh, how long have you had this car?" he asked, doing his best to ignore Suns facepalm at his dumb question. Oddly enough that seemed to ease some of the tension.

"I've actually had this car for about eight years now. Dad got it for me when I was fifteen and I helped him fix it up over the year leading up to me getting my license. My sister majored in mechanical engineering and was a big help maintaining it." She said, patting the console lovingly.

"That's pretty awesome actually. It pays to have a family member that knows some kind of trade. All seven of my sisters know some trade or another from mechanics to cyber security." Jaune said, leaning back in his seat.

Yang's eyes went wide and Blake actually looked up from her book, her cat ears twitching. "Seven sisters? Holy shit your parents must _really_ love each other." She said with a laugh.

 _ **MEANWHILE, IN THE TOUR BUS**_

Neptune spared Weiss a glance as he did his best to keep Yang's car in sight. He was nervous, for reasons both obvious and unknown to him. It also didn't help that Weiss as sending him disapproving looks.

"Pancakes are done!" Ren called from the back, followed by an excited squeal from Weiss' friend Nora. She seemed to have taken quite an interest in him, telling him all about her and barely giving him a chance to reply. She got quiet when he said he did in fact know how to make pancakes from scratch before immediately ran into the small kitchen to gather up all the ingredients for pancakes. Ren had simply chuckled and gotten to work.

Weiss looked at him again, though the disapproving frown was absent. "Would you like me to get you some pancakes Neptune?" she asked, getting up from her seat.

The bluenette nodded, giving her his best smile. "I'd love some. Thanks Weiss." He said as the white clad girl rose and headed back to collect a plate for him.

Neptune took this reprieve from the heiress' presence to collect himself. His stomach was in knots just sitting next to her. God forbid he actually had to talk to her.

Before long though Weiss reappeared, two plates of perfectly shaped, perfectly cooked pancakes. "Wow that is a delicious looking pancake." Neptune said, earning a smile from Weiss. "What surprises me more than their appearance is that you had the ingredients in the first place." She said.

When Neptune opened his mouth to respond Weiss shoved a pancake in it, forcing him to chew. This of course gave Weiss her opening.

"So Neptune, you used the research grant my father issued you to rent a tour bus for you and your friends so you could take a yearlong vacation." She said, only the slightest hint of disapproval in her voice.

Neptune took his time chewing his pancake, using that time to think up an appropriate response. Finally, he swallowed and gave voice to his rebuttal.

"Well, I already built a working prototype for what your father wants and it only cost me about two grand in parts and electronics. I had Jaune look into the legal aspects of it and it's perfectly legal for me to use that money however I like as long as at least a portion of it is used on the purpose of the grant. Can I have another pancake?" he asked, holding his mouth open.

Weiss chuckled despite herself and placed another pancake in Neptunes' mouth.

"As long as you fulfilled your contractual obligation to my father I think I can let it slide." She said with a smile.

Neptune turned his eyes back to the road and followed the beat up old car as it merged into the exit lane for the rest stop.

It was a good thing they did, as they pulled into the rest stop the car began to lurch and black smoke emerged from under the hood of the car.

"That isn't a good sign." Neptune said as he pulled the bus into the special area marked for busses and big rigs.

"Your ability to state the obvious is truly mesmerizing." Weiss said with a teasing smile. Neptune stuck his tongue out at her as he exited the bus and joined the four who had gotten out of the smoking car.

Yang threw open the hood of the car and immediately stepped back as more smoke billowed out of the car. The blonde girl glared at Neptune. "What the fuck did you do to my car you dumbass?" she hollered.

Before Neptune could respond Ren came storming out of the bus, a small fire extinguisher in his hand. He aimed the nozzle at the smoking engine and fired a few quick bursts from the extinguisher, putting an end to the smoke.

Nora then appeared seemingly from nowhere and began cheering; "Ren saved the day Ren saved the day!" before attaching herself to his arm.

Neptune crossed his arms and did his best not to wither under the gaze of his friends and the hot girls he was hoping to impress. "Well," he said "let's take a closer look."

Yang sighed and waved everyone away, leaning over the engine alongside Neptune.

As the two looked over the engine Jaune and Sun walked over to Ren, Nora, Blake, and Weiss, Nora draping herself over Ren and still laughing about how he'd saved the day. Blake and Weiss looked less enthused.

"I hope they can get the car working." Jaune said, watching as Neptune went to the bus and got out his tool kit. Weiss sighed. "I honestly don't think they can do it. Yang has had that car for a long time and it was on its last legs when she got it." The white haired girl said.

Nora blew a raspberry. "Don't be so negative Weissy, Yang and Neptune are mechanic geniuses! I'm sure they can get it done." The energetic girl exclaimed before squinting at the main building of the rest stop that usually contained tourist information, then began tapping Ren on the shoulder rapidly. "Oh, oh Ren look a vending machine! Let's get a snack!" she said before dragging him along into the building.

Jaune and Sun watched, utterly perplexed by this Energizer battery in human form. Sun turned the Weiss and Blake and asked; "Is she always so-" before being cut off by both girls who answered "Yes." At the exact same time.

Sun sighed and headed inside as well, followed by Blake, Weiss, and Jaune.

Jaune did his best not to stare at Weiss and found himself failing miserably. She was just so _beautiful._ Everything from her hair to her clothes was captivating to him. He couldn't believe a girl like this actually existed.

Of course she would look at him when he happened to be looking at her. "Is something wrong Jaune?" she asked him, and he went a bit weak in the knees hearing his name come from her lips.

"Uh n-no. I was just wondering what it's like to be a professional fencer." He said quickly. Weiss smiled and Jaune could feel the butterflies trying to escape his stomach.

"It's a bit difficult to deal with sometimes. Training for hours on end every day, going from tournament to tournament, it was also a pain to balance it with my classes. But I love it, it's an excellent cardio workout." She said as they entered the building and joined Nora and Ren at the vending machine.

Sun meanwhile was trying to stir up a conversation with Blake. He decided to open with an obvious question. "So, whatcha reading?" he asked. Blake spared him a glance before going back to reading. "A fantasy novel about a man with two souls fighting for control of his body." She said.

Sun tilted his head at this. "I think I read that one actually. Where the characters friend dies in the beginning and the main character accepts his soul into his body but since they both have feelings for the love interest they get into a struggle over his body so one of them can be with her." He said, surprising Blake.

"That's right. I'm actually surprised. Not many people have read this one." Blake said, her ears twitching. Sun grinned. "Yeah, Jaune actually recommended it for me. He's got good taste in literature, I'll give him that." The monkey faunus said, lacing his fingers behind his head as he walked.

Blake smiled lightly as they sat down at one of the tables scattered around the building. "I guess it would be polite to ask a few things about you. How long have you known Jaune?" she asked, actually setting her book down after memorizing what page she was on. She wasn't one of those barbarians that dog eared their page.

Sun smiled, leaning forward and resting his arms on the table. "Since we were kids. I was really shy when I was little and no one really wanted to be friends with the faunus kid, except for Jaune. Ever since we've had each other's backs." He said, sparing the young man in question a glance as he attempted, rather poorly in his opinion, to flirt with Weiss.

"It's good to have a friend like that. Yang was that friend for me. When we were in high school I was on the receiving end of a lot of dirty rumors so I was pretty much alienated from a lot of people. Yang didn't care though. She had no problems being seen hanging out with me. Shit when a couple of racist shitheads tried to start shit Yang knocked them both out with one hit." Blake responded.

"That's awesome." Sun said.

Before the conversation could continue, Yang and Neptune entered the building, hands covered in grease.

"Welp, I got bad news and worse news." Yang said as Neptune went into the bathroom to wash up.

"Worse news first, then the bad news." Nora said, though her smile seemed to persist due to her proximity to Ren.

Yang sighed at her friend. "The worse news is our trip's cancelled. The bad news is my cars basically a pile of scrap metal with wheels now." She said dejectedly.

Weiss sighed in disappointment. "Well that's unfortunate. I can have someone tow it to a scrapyard then call a car to get us." She said, pulling her scroll from her jacket pocket.

"You don't have to go home." Jaune said hurriedly. When everyone turned to look at him he felt a flush creep up his neck and into his cheeks. "Y-you could come with us. We were already heading out west anyway. You can see the sights with us. And I'm pretty sure Neptune has enough money to cover the expenses." He continued, trying to get his point across quickly.

"I say we go." Nora said immediately, hopping on Ren's back, who seemed to be taking the antics of this girl in stride.

The other three girls fell silent as they considered his proposal. Weiss spared Neptune a glance before speaking. "Fine, I guess I can go too, if only to keep Nora in line." She said as she crossed her arms.

Blake let out a dramatic sigh. "I guess I can go too. Should be fun. How about it Yang? You're always looking for the next adventure, this seems to fit the bill." She said, looking at her blonde friend.

Yang remained silent, her gaze focused surprisingly on Jaune, who chose that moment to count how many tiles the floor of that building. Finally she smiled. "Okay, let's see how much fun we can have." She said, giving them all a thumbs up.

So after cleaning their belongings out of Yangs car and calling a tow truck to take it to a scrapyard the eight of them boarded the bus.

Jaune opted to drive, and when everyone else was on board Yang decided to be his co-pilot.

"Try not to get us killed okay tiger?" she said with a wink. Jaune chuckled and responded; "I'll do my best."

 **Well there it is. Let me know what you think.**


End file.
